Gun Arms
Traditional melee weapons that are outfitted with a gun arm attachment or other trigger mechanism technology that requires ammo is known as Gun Arms. These special weapons either enhance the melee capabilities of a weapon with ammo or allow the user to have a melee weapon than can also be used at range when the fights are more spread out. To use such weapons, one must be proficient with the specific gun arm to use it properly. The Gunsmithing feat treats gun arms as firearms for the purpose of crafting gun arms and ammo for gun arms as well as repairing them. Abilities and feats, such as chosen weapon and weapon focus, that increase statistics of a gun arm only increase the melee part of part of a gun arm unless otherwise noted. Feats that affect ranged attacks with firearms affect the firearm but not those with a trigger attack. When enhancing a gun arm, they must be enhanced separately much like a double weapon. Lastly, weapons with the trigger attack special cannot have their firearm part enhanced. Due to their unique composition, a gun arm’s full potential requires intensive training, making it so that only those with Gunbreaker levels may use this weaponry as of the current moment. Gun arms are considered a single weapon for weapon enchantments, with the enchantments applying to both ends if valid targets. * Capacity: A gun arm’s capacity is the number of shots it can hold at one time. When making a full-attack action, you may fire a gun arm as many times in a round as you have attacks, up to this limit. * Loading a gun arm: You need at least one hand free to load one-handed and two-handed gun arms. In the case of two-handed gun arms, you hold the weapon in one hand and load it with the other—you only need to hold it in two hands to aim and shoot the gun arm. Loading any gun arm is a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. The Rapid Reload feat lowers this to a move action. Ammo for gun arms come in cartridges. * Misfires: All gun arms except those with a trigger attack misfire on a natural roll of 1 and that shot misses, even if you would have otherwise hit the target. When a gun arm’s firearm misfires, it gains the broken condition, suffering the normal penalties and its misfire value increases by 4. This broken condition only affects the firearm part of the gun arm. * Range and Penetration: Gun arm’s firearms resolve their attacks against touch AC when the target is within the first range increments, but this type of attack is not considered a touch attack for the purposes of feats such as Deadly Aim. At higher range increments, the attack resolves normally, including taking the normal cumulative –2 penalty for each full-range increment. ' ' * Form Switch: Some gun arms can change from its melee form into a firearm form. Changing forms require a standard action that doesn’t provoke attacks of opportunity. * Trigger Attack: Some gun arms have what is known as a trigger attack. These gun arms fire their firearm as part of the melee attack to deal extra damage instead of firing at range and thus cannot make ranged attacks. A trigger attack works like regular melee attacks but must be declared before doing so and invokes a -2 penalty on the attack roll. Successful melee attacks deal melee damage as normal and includes the gun arm’s firearm damage as part of the attack and consumes a bullet. Missing the attack still discharges the attack and consumes a bullet. Performing a trigger attack does not provoke attacks of opportunity. This extra damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. Trigger attacks can only occur once per round. * Scatter Weapon Quality: A weapon with the scatter weapon quality can shoot two different types of ammunition. It can fire normal bullets that target one creature, or it can make a scattering shot, attacking all creatures within a cone. When a scatter weapon attacks all creatures within a cone, it makes a separate attack roll against each creature within the cone. Each attack roll takes a –2 penalty, and its attack damage cannot be modified by precision damage or damage-increasing feats such as Vital Strike. Effects that grant concealment, such as fog or smoke, or the blur, vanish, or mirror image spells, do not foil a scatter attack. If any of the attack rolls threaten a critical, confirm the critical for that attack roll alone. A firearm that makes a scatter shot misfires only if all of the attack rolls made misfire. If a scatter weapon explodes on a misfire, it deals triple its damage to all creatures within the misfire radius. * Gun Arm Ammunition: Ammunition for a gun arms firearm is covered below. Gun arms that deal elemental damage can have the element changed but at a 10 gold increase. Elemental damage ammunition is for use with gun arms with a trigger attack only Gun Arms Gun arms are described by a number of statistics, as these weapons are a mix of melee weapons and firearms, there are 3 different tables, one for one-handed, and two-handed. The firearm tables are part of a single table. * Damage: The damage the weapon deals on a successful hit. * Critical: The threat range for a critical hit. * Damage Type: The type of damage the weapon deals. * Range: The firearm attacks of a gun arm are against the target’s touch AC for the first range increment * Capacity: The weapon’s magazine capacity and type are given in this column. Ammunition comes in special cartridges fitted specifically for the gun arm. * Weight: This column gives the weapon’s weight when fully loaded. * Cost: This is the purchase cost to acquire the weapon. Table: Gun Arm Weapons (Light) Table: Gun Arm Weapons (Melee One-Handed) Table: Gun Arm Weapons (Melee Two-Handed) Table: Gun Arm Weapons (Firearm Weapons) Gun Arm Types Gunblade (Standard) The standard gunblade is a sword outfitted with a trigger mechanic at the hilt, usually, the hilt itself resembles a revolver, with a long blade attached to the end. This gunblade focuses on the use of elemental cartridges that load at the hilt, and when the trigger is pulled, releases energy from the cartridge within the inner barrel of the blade causing a small explosion at the edge of the blade. Gunaxe This two-handed gun arm resembles a large axe with the firearm trigger and twin barrels attached to the shaft where axes are normally held. The gunaxe can be held upright to fire the gun arm down range. This weapon is a favorite of pirates. Gunbaghnakh This special gun arm is a gauntlet with large barrel attached to the forearm with a blade attached further on the barrels that curves outward from the wielders arm, almost like a tonfa. While the blade is small and makes for quick strikes with the arm, the firearm however has a short but powerful range. When wielding this weapon the wielder hand is considered free but to use the gun arm either for melee or range the hand must be empty. This weapon is considered a light weapon for the purpose of determining bonuses to two weapon fighting. Gunhalberd This gun arm is a polearm usually resembling a type of halberd that has its barrel along the inside or outside of the shaft leading up to the tip, with the trigger mechanism located in the middle of the shaft. When used to fire at range, the shaft is braced onto the wielder’s shoulder much like a rifle and the spear is used to help aim at targets. Gunhammer This large high-tech gun arm is a long shaft with a hammer at the end, the trigger and chamber is based in the middle of the shaft and is fires through the shaft to erupt an explosion along the outside rim of the hammer when swung. Gunknife This gun arm has a curved handle and a short curved blade. The small, sleek barrel resides on top of the blade. This versatile weapon can form switch into a Pistol. This functions as a normal Pistol. The melee attack cannot be used while the gunblade is in the pistol form. Those who are proficient with Gunknives are also proficient with Pistols but not vice versa. However, ones who have proficiency with Pistols can use the Pistol form normally. Gunlance This gun arm is a long, well-built staff with a large, steel tip on the end. The barrel resides in the tip section, with the trigger mechanism located in the middle of the shaft. When used to fire at range, the shaft is braced onto the wielder’s shoulder much like a rifle and the spear is used to help aim at targets. A gunlance deals double damage when used from the back of a charging mount. While mounted, you can wield a gunlance with one hand. Gunshield This large shield is a tower shield outfitted with a firearm at the bottom of the shield. The gun arm itself cannot be used in melee but can be used as a shield. When a ranged attack is made with this shield, the wielder does not lose the AC bonus from the shield. For the purpose of acting as a shield, the gunshield functions exactly as a tower shield. Therefore the penalty from the encumbrance of tower shields apply to the ranged attack of the gunshield. Those proficient with tower shields is proficient with the gunshield as a shield but not with its firearm. Guntana This gun arm is a sword noted for their wickedly sharp yet slender, gently curved blades, designed to make graceful hacking strokes capable of severing opponents’ heads and limbs. A trigger mechanic is located at the hilt that fires an elemental cartridge, causing a small explosion at the edge of the blade. Those who are proficient with Guntanas are also proficient with Katanas but not vice versa.Category:Homebrew Category:Cracked Reflections Category:Equipment